Cinderelion
by Uzumaki family
Summary: Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto seorang pangeran yang berkunjung ke kota Konoha, kota Hinata dan pertemuan itu merubah kehidupannya..


**A FANFICTION NARUTO**

 **Cinderelion**

 **Author : Oshin**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre:Adventure, Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: NaruHina**

 **Warning: GaJe, Typos, Abal**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Fic yang terinspirasi dari sebuah film kartun.

.

.

.

.

Kota itu begitu gersang. Hanya ada tumbuhan kaktus yang hidup disana. Hanya ada pasir yang mengelilingi kota itu. Suasana menyeramkan selalu hadir. Bar yang terdapat di dalam kota begitu ramai. Banyak pria menyeramkan datang kesana. Dengan pistol yang selalu dalam gengaman tangan. Kota itu dikuasai oleh seorang wanita bernama Kaguya. Kaguya memiliki dua orang anak kandung dan seorang anak tiri. Anak kandungnya bernama Konan dan Karin, sedangkan anak tirinya bernama Hinata. Awalnya Kota itu dipimpin oleh Hiashi, ayah Hinata. Namun sejak Hiashi meninggal kota itu dikuasai oleh Kaguya. Kaguya begitu gila harta. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapat uang.

"Hinata!" panggil Kaguya. Hinata yang tengah mengangkat beberapa barang langsung membanting barang itu dan menghampiri Kaguya.

"Ada apa?" sahut Hinata menghampiri Kaguya yang tengah duduk di kursi.

"Apa kau sudah menagih pajak pada pemilik Bar di ujung Kota?" tanya Kaguya.

"Belum."

"Astaga, kenapa kau belum menagihnya Hinata?!" tanya Kaguya berteriak pada Hinata. "Memang kenapa harus aku yang menagihnya? Bukan aku yang ingin uang. Jadi kau tagih saja sendiri, atau suruh saja salah satu anakmu itu." ujar Hinata menatap Karin dan Konan yang tengah berdandan. Karin dan Konan pun menoleh, menatap tajam Hinata.

"Apa? Yang benar saja, gadis secantik kami harus menagih pajak? Ibu~" panggil Konan menatap Kaguya.

"Hinata! Cepat pergi." ujar Kaguya. Hinata hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Ia berjalan keluar rumah dan berhenti di sebuah rumah sederhana.

Tok! Tok!

Ia mengetuk pintu. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang pria tua. "Hinata? Ada apa?" tanya pria itu menatap Hinata.

"Suratobi, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Hinata. Pria tua itu membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar dan menyuruh Hinata masuk.

"Tentu." Hinata pun masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Oh, hidupku sangat menyebalkan." ujar Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu apa Hinata?" tanya Suratobi yang datang membawa segelas minuman.

"Wanita itu menyuruhku menagih pajak lagi." ujar Hinata.

"Siapa? Kaguya?" tanya Suratobi.

"Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Seharusnya Ayahku tak menikah dengan wanita seperti dia." ujar Hinata geram.

"Sudahlah Hinata, aku disini untuk melindungimu, yah setidaknya begitulah yang Ibumu inginkan." kata Suratobi.

"Ah, mungkin sudah takdirku hidup seperti ini." kata Hinata.

"Sudahlah, pasti suatu hari hidupku akan berubah." ujar Suratobi berusaha menghibur Hinata. "Semoga." .

.

.

.

Kaguya tengah berada di ruangannya bersama Karin dan Konan. Ia sepertinya tengah sibuk menghitung uang yang ada di mejanya.

"Nyonya?" panggil seorang pria berwajah menyeramkan. Kaguya menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh pada sang pria.

"Ada apa Kisame?" tanya Kaguya.

"Nyonya, kudengar dari para bandit yang tadi tengah mengobrol di Bar, Pangeran dan Ibunya akan berkunjung ke Kota kita." jawab Kisame. Karin dan Konan yang mendengar nama Pangeran langsung mendekat ke arah Kisame.

"Apa? Pangeran? Kau serius?" tanya Konan.

"Iya." sahut Kisame.

"Kapan mereka sampai?" tanya Kaguya.

"Mungkin nanti siang." jawab Kisame. Kaguya yang mendengar jawaban Kisame langsung menyeringai.

"Bagus sekali." ujarnya pelan.

"Kisame, kau boleh pergi." ujar Kaguya.

"Baik." Kisame pun meninggalkan ruangan itu. Konan dan Karin langsung pergi ke kamar masing-masing untuk melakukan sesuatu guna menyambut Pangeran.

"Bagus sekali, Pangeran dan Ibunya." gumam Kaguya.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat, atau tepatnya di dalam sebuah kereta api, terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Keduanya tengah asik bermain kartu.

"Ahahaha Naruto, kau kalah lagi." ujar sang wanita menunjukkan kartu yang ia pegang.

"Ah, Ibu memang selalu menang."

"Ibumu ini memang hebat Naruto." ujar wanita bernama Kushina itu bangga.

"Iya. Oh ya Bu, kapan kita akan sampai di Konoha?" tanya pemuda tampan itu.

"Sebentar lagi." jawab Kushina.

"Baiklah." ujar Naruto menatap pemandangan dari jendela. Yah, walaupun hanya ada pasir, batu, dan tumbuhan kaktus tapi setikdaknya ia bisa melihat itu.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kereta itu sampai di stasiun Konoha. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang disana. Hinata yang juga tengah berada di stasiun membantu beberapa orang untuk menurunkan barang bawaan mereka. Dan hal itu juga yang ia lakukan pada Naruto, tanpa mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah seorang Pangeran.

"Eum permisi." ujar Hinata. Naruto yang membawa beberapa tas pun menoleh.

"Ya?" sahutnya.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya, bisakah kau bawakan ini." ujar Naruto menyodorkan sebuah tas. Tempat biola sepertinya. Ia tak dapat melihat wajah Hinata karena tertutupi tas yang tengah ia bawa. "Tentu." sahut Hinata mengambil tas itu.

"Ah, hati-hati barangnya rapuh."

Hinata pun mengikuti kemana Naruto berjalan. Hingga akhirnya Naruto berhenti di depan sebuah penginapan.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu aku.." ujar Naruto menurunkan tas yang ia bawa. Ia langsung menatap Hinata tanpa berkedip.

'Oh Tuhan, dia gadis paling cantik yang pernah kutemui' batin Naruto.

"Iya sama-sama." sahut Hinata menaruh tas yang ia bawa. Ia pun berbalik hendak meninggalkan Naruto.

"Tunggu!" cegah Naruto. Hinata berhenti dan kembali berbalik.

"Ya?"

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hinata." jawab Hinata.

"Hinata? Nama yang bagus, kenalkan namaku Naruto." ujar Naruto memperkenalkan diri. "Oh Naruto, salam kenal." ujar Hinata meninggalkan Naruto.

"Apa dia tidak tau siapa aku?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Sementara itu Kushina yang baru saja datang, menatap heran putranya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kushina.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Bu." sahut Naruto.

"Benar?"

"Tentu."

"Ya sudah, sekarang bawa masuk barang-barang ini dan kita akan pergi menemui Kaguya." ujar Kushina.

"Kaguya?"

"Pemimpin disini."

"Oh baiklah.".

.

.

.

Setelah membereskan beberapa barang Naruto dan Kushina pun menuju tempat Kaguya. "Ibu?" panggil Naruto.

"Apa?" sahut Kushina.

"Dimana rumahnya?"

"Itu." sahut Kushina menunjuk sebuah rumah yang tepat di tengah Kota. Mereka pun berjalan kesana. Dan saat sampai di depan rumah Konan dan Karin langsung menghampiri Naruto dan mengandeng masing-masing tangannya.

"Pangeran, ayo masuk kerumah kami." ujar Konan.

"Iya Pangeran ayo." ujar Karin.

"Tidak usah mengandeng tanganku." ujar Naruto. Namun sepertinya tak didengar oleh Karin maupun Konan, karena keduanya tetap mengandeng tangan Naruto.

"Oh, rupanya Pangeran sudah datang." ujar Kaguya.

"Iya." sahut Naruto. Kushina juga ikut masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Nyonya, silahkan duduk." ujar Kaguya.

"Ah, terima kasih." ujar Kushina duduk di sebuah kursi di samping Naruto.

"Jadi apa Nyonya menyukai kota ini?" tanya Kaguya.

"Ya, kota ini bagus." jawab Kushina.

"Ibu~" panggil Karin dan Konan bersamaan. Kaguya pun menoleh.

Ia mendapati kedua putrinya itu melirik ke arah Kushina dan mengedipkan matanya, seolah memberi kode.

"Ah iya, kenalkan mereka adalah putriku Karin dan Konan." ujar Kaguya.

"Mereka cantik." sahut Kushina. Konan dan Karin tersenyum menatap Kushina.

"Oh iya, nanti malam kami mengadakan pesta untuk menyambut Anda dan Pangeran, tolong datanglah di pesta itu." ujar Kaguya.

"Pesta ya? Tentu aku pasti datang." ujar Kushina.

"Bu, aku ingin keluar." ujar Naruto.

Baiklah, tapi cepatlah kembali." kata Kushina.

"Iya." Naruto pun meninggalkan ruangan itu. Menampakkan raut kecewa di wajah Karin maupun Konan. Saat Naruto turun dari tangga, tanpa sengaja ia bertemu Hinata.

"Hinata?"

"Naruto?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada." jawab Hinata.

"Oh ya, nanti malam datanglah kesini." suruh Naruto.

"Untuk?"

"Akan ada pesta disini."

"Pesta?"

"Untuk menyambutku dan Ibuku." jawab Naruto.

"Aku tidak suka keramaian." ujar Hinata berbalik hendak pergi.

'Grep'

Sebelum Hinata melangkah, Naruto lebih dulu menahan pergelangan tangannya.

'Cup'

Naruto mengecup tangan Hinata. Membuat rona merah hadir di pipi gadis itu.

"Setidaknya sekali ini datanglah, untukku." ujar Naruto menatap mata Hinata. Hinata menatap wajah pemuda yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya itu.

"Baiklah." ujar Hinata. Naruto tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tengah mondar-mandir di rumah Suratobi. Ia bingung. Ini sudah malam, dan pastinya pesta Naruto sudah dimulai tapi ia tidak punya baju bagus untuk bisa datang kesana. Suratobi menatap heran Hinata.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan datang ke pesta itu." ujar Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak punya bagus." jawab Hinata.

"Kalau hanya masalah itu aku bisa membantumu." ujar Suratobi tiba-tiba. Hinata menatap Suratobi.

"Maksudmu?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Suratobi justru sedang komat-kamit memutari meja. Hinata bingung melihat kelakuan Suratobi. Setelah Suratobi berhenti ia menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau pasti lupa, aku ini bukan orang biasa, jadi jika hanya membuatkan baju untukmu itu gampang untukku." ujar Suratobi menyodorkan sebuah botol berisi cairan biru ke arah Hinata.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hinata menerima botol itu.

"Sudah minum saja." ujar Suratobi. Hinata dengan ragu-ragu meminum cairan itu. Dan tiba-tiba mulai muncul cahaya-cahaya biru kecil di sekeliling tubuh Hinata. Dan dalam sekejab baju dan celana jeans yang Hinata kenakan berubah menjadi sebuah gaun berwarna lavender yang indah.

"Ah, apa yang terjadi?" ujar Hinata kaget.

"Sudah cepatlah pergi kepesta itu." kata Suratobi.

"Terima kasih Suratobi." ujar Hinata berlari keluar rumah menuju tempa pesta.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap setiap gadis yang datang, berharap bahwa itu adalah Hinata. Namun ia harus menerima jika yang datang bukanlah Hinata. Ia sebenarnya mulai kesal pada Karin dan Konan yang sedari awal terus mengikuti gerak-geriknya. Hingga ia langsung terpaku saat menatap seorang gadis.

Gadis cantik bergaun lavender. Naruto menghampiri gadis itu.

"Permisi Nona," ujar Naruto. Si gadis yang tak lain adalah Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Ya?" sahutnya.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" tanya Naruto. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari bahwa gadis yang ada di depannya adalah Hinata.

"Te-tentu." sahut Hinata. Mereka pun berdansa. Konan dan Karin menatap Naruto dan si gadis lavender sebal.

"Siapa gadis itu?" ujar Karin.

"Entahlah, aku baru melihatnya." jawab Konan.

"Berani sekali dia berdansa dengan Pangeran." ujar Karin kesal.

"Iya."

'Dor! Dor!'

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu langsung menghindar dan bersembunyi.

"Dimana pangeran?" tanya salah seorang diantara para penembak. Seorang pria dengan banyak tindikan di wajahnya.

"Aku pangeran, kenapa?" ujar Naruto dengan berani. Hinata yang tengah berada di samping Naruto merasa terkejut.

'Jadi dia pangeran?' batinnya.

"Pangeran, kau harus ikut kami." ujar pria berambut pirang panjang.

"Untuk apa aku ikut?" ujar Naruto.

"Hah, tidak usah banyak bicara kau harus ikut kami." ujar si pria bertindik.

"Kalau aku tidak ikut kalian mau apa?" tantang Naruto. Si pria berambut pirang panjang mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Naruto.

'Dor!'

Suara tembakan pun terdengar. Beruntung Hinata segera mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga membuat Naruto terhindar dari peluru panas yang mengarah padanya. Hinata pun tak mau kalah, ia mengeluarkan pistol yang simpan di pergelangan kakinya.

'Dor!'

"Akh!" si pria berambut pirang memegangi dadanya yang terkena peluru panas dari Hinata. Ia tak dapat menghindar karena terkejut.

"Kurang ajar!" ucap si pria bertindik dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Hinata.

'Dor!'

Satu peluru kembali meluncur, namun kali ini ke arah Hinata. Beruntung ia dapat menghindarinya. Hinata pun mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah si pria bertindik.

'Dor!'

Peluru itu meluncur, namun sayang, si pria bertindik dapat menghindarinya.

Peluru itu mengenai sebuah benda yang tergantung di dinding. Benda itu tak dapat ditembus oleh peluru. Sehingga membuat peluru itu jatuh kelantai.

"Kurang ajar!" ujar si pria bertindik mendekat ke arah Hinata.

'Dor!' Suara tembakan kembali terdengar. Namun bukan berasal dari Hinata ataupun si pria bertindik, melainkan dari Naruto. Sang Pangeran telah berhasil menembak dada kiri si pria bertindik, membuat pria itu jatuh tak berdaya di lantai.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto menghampiri Hinata. Hinata menoleh dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto, membuat pemuda itu heran.

"Naruto? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kushina menghampiri Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja Bu." jawab Naruto.

"Siapa gadis tadi?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku juga tidak tau." jawab Naruto. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu. Tiba-tiba ia menatap ke arah si pria bertindik atau tepatnya ke arah benda kecil yang ada di samping tubuh pria itu. Naruto mendekat dan memungut benda yang ternyata adalah peluru itu.

"HH.." ujarnya saat melihat dua huruf.

Naruto bertekad bahwa ia harus menemukan gadis pemilik peluru ini. Sementara itu di tempat lain Hinata tengah duduk di sebuah bangku. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena baru saja berlari.

"Semoga Naruto tidak tau." ujarnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Naruto sudah bersiap untuk mencari siapa gadis pemilik peluru itu. Kushina heran melihat putranya yang sudah rapi padahal bisanya ia selalu bangun siang. "Mau kemana kau?" tanya Kushina.

"Mencari gadis itu." jawab Naruto.

"Gadis?"

"Yang menolongku semalam." ujar Naruto.

"Oh baiklah. Semoga berhasil." ujar Kushina menyemangati putranya.

"Yosh!" Naruto pun mulai mencari gadis itu. Ia bertanya pada setiap gadis yang lewat. Namun tak ada yang mengetahui tentang peluru itu. Bahkan banyak gadis yang tak punya pistol. Akhirnya Naruto berhenti di sebuah kursi dan duduk disana. Ia memandangi peluru yang ada di tangannya.

"Hey!" sapa Hinata.

"Hinata, kukira siapa, duduklah." ujar Naruto. Hinata pun duduk di samping Naruto.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku sedang bingung." jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau tau peluru ini?" tanya Naruto menunjukkan peluru di tangannya. Hinata terkejut menatap peluru itu.

'Darimana Naruto dapat peluru itu?' batin Hinata.

"Eum..eum aku tidak tau." jawab Hinata bohong.

"Aku harus pergi." ujar Hinata berdiri dan menjauh dari Naruto. Tanpa sadar pistol miliknya jatuh di kursi itu.

"Hey! Pistolmu jatuh.." teriak Naruto. Namun sepertinya Hinata tak mendengar teriakan Naruto. Naruto pun mengambil pistol itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat dua huruf yang ada di pistol itu.

"HH.." gumamnya. Ia pun mengeluarkan peluru di dalam pistol itu. Dan ternyata sama seperti peluru yang ia bawa ada dua huruf yang terukir di peluru itu.

"Aku menemukanmu.. Hinata." ujarnya tersenyum bangga. Sedangkan Hinata. Gadis itu telah berhenti dan duduk di sebuah batu. Dan saat itulah ia menyadari satu hal.

"Astaga pistolku." ujarnya panik. Ia meraba saku namun tak dapat menemukan pistol pemberian ayahnya tersebut.

"Astaga, tidak ada."

Hinata panik. Ia bingung, namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Jika pistol itu jatuh pasti sudah diambil orang, begitulah yang dipikirkan olehnya. Tanpa disadari oleh Hinata, Naruto tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hinata, ini milikmu kan?" tanya Naruto menyodorkan pistol yang ia pegang pada Hinata. Hinata menoleh, menatap Naruto tak percaya.

"Menikahlah denganku Hinata." ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ap-apa maksudmu Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tau kau adalah gadis lavender itu, jadi menikahlah denganku, dan ikutlah aku pergi dari tempat ini." ujar Naruto yakin.

"Aku tau kau tidak bahagia di sini, jadi ikutlah dengan aku." kata Naruto meyakinkan Hinata.

"A-aku..A-aku mau Naruto." jawab Hinata. Naruto langsung menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata." ujar Naruto.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto." ujar Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto.

'Sepertinya kau benar Suratobi, hidupku akan berubah' batin Hinata tersenyum.

The End^^

* * *

bagaimana teman-teman fanfic nya?berikan review nya ya^^

Oshin^^


End file.
